In general, electric switches of this type for manually operated power tools and appliances, such as electric drills, cordless screwdrivers, hammer drills or the like, include, an electric circuit which can be switched by an actuation element actuated from outside and a changeover device for shifting the rotation direction of the electric motor. A controller and regulation for rotational speed or torque can be provided in addition. The well-known electric switch is provided with a changeover device for changing the direction of rotation of the electric motor, meaning from clockwise to counterclockwise or vice versa. For this purpose, corresponding conducting paths are arranged for this purpose on the circuit board, and the changeover device includes a position sensor able to be operated from the outside by means of rotational movement of the position sensor, which is connected to a shift lever inside the switch housing. Rotary actuation of the position sensor causes contact tongues arranged on the shift lever to connect either with the conducting paths on the circuit board for clockwise rotation or with the conducting paths on the circuit board for counterclockwise rotation of the electric motor. This position sensor furthermore includes a haptic element.